Flat panel display technology has developed rapidly in recent years, and both the size of screen and the display quality have made great progress. Especially for an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display device, its performance in various aspects has reached the level of a conventional LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and there is a trend for it to replace the LCD.
However, current OLED display devices are still affected by factors such as low yield and so on, and the production cost is relatively high. The main factor affecting the yield is the packaging of OLED display devices. All of the current packaging structures adopt an “obstruction” approach, in which various different water/oxygen blocking materials are added to OLED devices, so as to impede water and oxygen from entering the devices, but the absolution security and integrity cannot be guaranteed by this packaging mode. Thus, such a problem that a cathode is corroded by water and oxygen cannot be solved fundamentally. This leads to the fact that in a non-working state of an OLED display device, water and oxygen create oxidation reactions with a cathode layer, and thus the OLED display device is destroyed.